Bleeding
by Lionne Im
Summary: Hanya cerita koplak dari Kris dan Chanyeol. "APA? Lo kenapa bego banget sih, Kris? Percuma lo ganteng tapi otak lo sengklek! Tau gini gue bakalan mikir dua kali pas lo nembak gue!" / "Maafin gue, ya. Gue nggak maksud ngomong kayak gitu. Lagian mana bisa gue hidup tanpa malaikat seperti lo di samping gue." / a KrisYeol fanfiction guys


**Title : Bleeding**

**Author : Lionne Im**

**Genre : Comedy-romantic**

**Cast(s) : Park Chanyeol & Kris Wu**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Disclaimer : Cast not mine, but this story is MINE!**

**Warning! BoysLove, Slash, Shounen-Ai, OOC, DLDR!**

**Uke!Chanyeol, Seme!Kris**

oOoOoOo

Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi di ruang tamu; dengan lirik asal-asalan. Wajar, dia menyanyikan lagu Barat – semua orang tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat buruk dalam bahasa Inggris.

_Cklek_~

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok manusia berambut pirang dan berkulit putih keluar dari kamar. Dia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Eh, Pangeran gue udah bangun." kata Chanyeol. Dia berhenti bermain gitar, meletakkan benda itu di sisi sofa tempat ia duduk. Lalu ia melemparkan senyuman lebar ke arah sosok tersebut.

"Aww~" ringis sosok itu.

"Lo kenapa, Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Bibir gue berdarah, Yeol."

"Sini!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kris dan menyuruhnya duduk. "Ceritain ke gue, lo mimpi apaan tadi?" Chanyeol memegang kedua belah pipi tirus Kris.

"Gue nggak ada mimpi apapun." gumam Kris, melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup pipinya.

"Apa lo belum makan? Gue yakin karena saking laparnya, lo gigit-gigit bibir lo sendiri waktu lo tidur." ujar Chanyeol bak Detektif Conan yang sedang memecahkan kasus.

"Tadi 'kan kita udah makan." balas Kris.

Chanyeol menggaruk kecil kepalanya. "Ya udah, lo bersihin dulu darah di bibir lo pake tisu, nih!" Chanyeol melemparkan sekotak tisu pada Kris. "Gue ke dapur dulu, mau buat minuman." Chanyeol melenggang ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Kris sendirian dengan sekotak tisu di tangannya.

"Aww~‼ CHANYEOL‼"

Chanyeol yang sedang membuat jus lemon di dapur kaget dengan teriakan Kris yang sungguh memekakkan telinga. Dia berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Apaan sih, Kris?"

"DARAH DI BIBIR GUE MAKIN BANYAK, YEOL‼ YA TUHAN, BIBIR _SEXY_ GUE‼" raung Kris. Chanyeol menatap Kris yang terlihat seperti vampir baru minum darah.

"Yak! Lo apain bibir lo, hah!?" teriak Chanyeol murka.

"Gue gosok-gosokin nih tisu ke bibir-"

"APA!? Lo kenapa bego banget sih, Kris!? Percuma lo ganteng tapi otak lo sengklek! Tau gini gue bakalan mikir dua kali pas lo nembak gue!" Chanyeol tambah murka.

"Lo lebih bego, kenapa aja lo mau pacaran dengan gue yang lo katain bego ini!" balas Kris tak kalah sengit.

"Lo ngajakin putus!?" mata Chanyeol sudah hampir keluar.

"Nggak kok." jawab Kris santai; berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi omongan lo tadi kayak ngajakin gue putus!" Chanyeol ngotot.

"Lo kok bawel gini sih? Gue bilang nggak ya nggak." Kris mencoba _keep calm_. Chanyeol diam; merengut.

"Chanyeol… lo nggak kasian liat cowok lo? Nanti bibir _sexy_ gue-"

Chanyeol merampas kotak tisu di tangan Kris. Tanpa suara, dia membersihkan darah di bibir cowok kerennya itu dengan perlahan. Kris merasa sedang melihat malaikat saat ini.

"Lo manis banget, Yeol…" desis Kris.

"Jangan ngegombalin gue!" Chanyeol menekan tisu si tangannya ke bibir _kissable_ Kris. Kris meringis, namun diam-diam tertawa dalam hati ketika dia melihat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah.

Kris memeluk pacarnya yang manis itu. "Maafin gue, ya. Gue nggak maksud ngomong kayak gitu. Lagian mana bisa gue hidup tanpa malaikat seperti lo di samping gue." Kris ngegombal lagi. Chanyeol salah tingkah. Ahh… Kris so sweet juga ternyata – walau tampangnya kayak tampang _playboy_.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau seperti terbakar dari arah dapur.

"Yeol, lo ada ngelakuin sesuatu pas di dapur?" tanya Kris.

"Ada, gue tadi lagi buat- Hyaa~! JUS GUE‼"

**OMAKE**

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, Kris. Lo harus tanggung jawab." Chanyeol menggugat Kris. "Lo harus ganti blender gue dengan yang baru!"

"Kok jadi gue, sih?" Kris tidak terima.

"Kalo bukan gara-gara tibgkah bego lo tadi, blender gue nggak bakalan kayak gini!"

"Lo yang bego, kenapa lo nggak matiin blendernya dulu sebelum lo-"

"Sayang…~"

"Hah!?"

**- THE END -**


End file.
